narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gengetsu Hōzuki
Postmortem instead of "Impure World Resurrection" Should we put "Postmortem" where Akatsuki is instead of "Impure World Resurrecton?" --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I think we shouldn't list it at all. See Talk:Akatsuki#Impure World Shinobi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Point taken. I shall remove Akatsuki from their affiliation. But I'll need help doing that.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Personality Shouldn't a small section about his personality be added? Peruzka (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Peruzka :and what exactly would we put there? We haven't seen enough of him or his 'personality' to add a section. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if this constitutes as enough evidence to warrant an inclusion within such a section but he does appear to become easily angered, at least in regards to the circumstances surrounding his death and rivalry with Mū, evidently demonstrated by the dipication of a bulging vein upon his forehead when the matter seemingly comes under dispute. It's also unusual that he appears more concerned over the fact that him killing Mū comes into question, rather than his own actual death (chapter 525, page 3). Blackstar1 (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I think someone should add the "Well well...my most bitter enemy delivered right to me..." quote. My Japanese is bad at best so I dont know the literal translation, thats just mangastream. But I think from what we've seen of the Second it sums him up pretty well; The second generation of Kage were in a war filled era and it would appear he spent most of his life/reign as mizukage in battle with Mu and died in battle with him. Then Mu and whether he killed him were his first concerns after being ressurected. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 11:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The quote is actually a bit different in Japanese: —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Definately differs a bit in Japanese, but I still think its worth adding if someones up for it. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Second Mizukage Why didn't Kabuto Ressurect the Third Mizukage?? :/ :He might not have found enough DNA, the third might have been revived but not seen yet, or his/her soul maybe never reached the pure world. Jacce | Talk | 09:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He probably did and just hasnt revealed him yet or for all we know the Third isnt dead just retired--Muguruma69 (talk) 01:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She/he must be really old than.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi "Two-Year time skip" Should we add in trivia that he semi broke the fourth wall? Saying "this wasn't just a two-year time skip" was more than likely a reference to the time between the original Naruto and Shippuden. Fangzntalonz (talk) 15:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think so? Seelentau 愛議 15:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Where does he say that, any way? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::He says before the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara fight. I can't find it though.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::::If it's on the last page of chapter 546, then he merely says he feels like he went through a time slip. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) he was saying that he was resurrected a long time after he died because apparently Ōnoki was young when he knew him. Yin Release and Genjutsu users. Mizukage said he was a Yin release user and therefore a Genjutsu user. Does that mean we add Yin Release to all other ninja articles with ninja shown to use Genjutsu in some form? http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/18 Umishiru (talk) 16:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well in between all the theoretical explanations and now the 2 Mizukage's confirmation, maybe we could start listing genjutsu users as yin release users...Itachi and Sasuke for one are extensive genjutsu users. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that's fine, if it gets reverted, oh well.Umishiru (talk) 17:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, if you could wait until something is done and not bring this discussion up on every article you feel a mind to that'd be awesome please and thanks ^___^--Cerez365™ 17:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait for a proper explanation before we label all genjutsu users as having yin release.--'Deva ''' 17:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I only brought this discussion to one artcle and redirect another to this one to keep us from having to lines of chat for one topic. And thats fine.Umishiru (talk) 17:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC)